Swedish National Team
2 | IIHF max = 1 | IIHF max date = first in 2006 | IIHF min = 4 | IIHF min date = 2012 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 8–0 (Antwerp, Belgium; 23 April 1920) | Largest win = 24–1 (Prague, Czechoslovakia; 16 February 1947) 23–0 (St. Moritz, Switzerland; 7 February 1948) | Largest loss = 22–0 (Chamonix, France; 29 January 1924) | World champ apps = 63 | World champ first = 1920 | World champ best = (1953, 1957, 1962, 1987, 1991, 1992, 1998, 2006, 2013) | Regional name = European Championships | Regional cup apps = 12 | Regional cup best = (1921, 1923, 1932) | Olympic apps = 21 | Olympic first = 1920 | Olympic medals = Gold (1994, 2006) Silver (1928, 1964, 2014) Bronze (1952, 1980, 1984, 1988) | Record = 1067–657–165 }} The Sweden men's national ice hockey team, or Tre Kronor (Three Crowns in Swedish), as it is called in Sweden, is one of the most successful ice hockey teams in the world. The team is controlled by the Swedish Ice Hockey Association, and it is considered a member of the so-called "Big Six", the unofficial group of the six strongest men's ice hockey nations, along with Canada, the Czech Republic, Finland, Russia and the United States. The name Tre Kronor means "Three Crowns" and refers to the three crowns on the team jersey. The three crowns represent the lesser national coat of arms of the Kingdom of Sweden and the national emblem. The first time the symbol was used on the national teams jersey was on 12 February 1938, during the World Championships in Prague. The team has won numerous medals at both the World Championships and the Olympic Games. In 2006, they became the first, and so far only, team to win both tournaments in the same calendar year, by winning the 2006 Winter Olympics in a thrilling final against Finland by 3–2, and the 2006 World Championships by beating Czech Republic in the final, 4–0. In 2013 the team was the first team to win the World Championships at home since the Soviet Union in 1986. Tournament record Olympic Games World Championship *1931 – 6th place *1935 – 5th place *1937 – 10th place *1938 – 5th place *1947 – *1949 – 4th place *1950 – 5th place *1951 – *1953 – *1954 – *1955 – 5th place *1957 – *1958 – *1959 – 5th place *1961 – 4th place *1962 – *1963 – *1965 – *1966 – 4th place *1967 – *1969 – *1970 – *1971 – *1972 – *1973 – *1974 – *1975 – *1976 – *1977 – *1978 – 4th place *1979 – *1981 – *1982 – 4th place *1983 – 4th place *1985 – 6th place *1986 – *1987 – *1989 – 4th place *1990 – *1991 – *1992 – *1993 – *1994 – *1995 – *1996 – 5th place *1997 – *1998 – *1999 – *2000 – 7th place *2001 – *2002 – *2003 – *2004 – *2005 – 4th place *2006 – *2007 – 4th place *2008 – 4th place *2009 – *2010 – *2011 – *2012 – 6th place *2013 – *2014 – *2015 – 5th place Canada Cup *1976 – Finished in 4th place *1981 – Finished in 5th place *1984 – *1987 – *1991 – Finished in 4th place World Cup *1996 – lost semi-finals *2004 – lost quarter-finals European Championship *1921 – *1922 – *1923 – *1924 – *1932 – All-time team record The following table shows Sweden's all-time international record in official matches (WC, OG, EC), correct as of 21 May 2015.http://www.swehockey.se/ImageVaultFiles/id_98058/cf_78/offlandsktab.PDF References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:National ice hockey teams in Europe Category:Ice hockey teams in Sweden